A number of publications have discussed methods for manipulation of single cells, including the following (none of which is admitted to be prior art): Sims et al., 2007, “Analysis of single mammalian cells on-chip” Lab Chip 7:423-440; Wheeler et al., 2003, “Microfluidic device for single-cell analysis” Anal Chem 75:3581-3586; Skelley et al., 2009 “Microfluidic control of cell pairing and fusion” Nat Methods 6:147-152; Marcus et al., 2006, “Microfluidic single-cell mRNA isolation and analysis” Anal Chem 78:3084-3089; Bontoux et al., 2008 “Integrating whole transcriptome assays on a lab-on-a-chip for single cell gene profiling” Lab Chip 8:443-450; Zhong et al., 2008 “A microfluidic processor for gene expression profiling of single human embryonic stem cells” Lab Chip 8:68-74; Wheeler 2003 “Microfluidic Device for Single-Cell Analysis Anal. Chem.” 75:3581-3586; and White et al., Aug. 23, 2011 “High-throughput microfluidic single-cell RT-qPCR PNAS” Vol. 108, 34:13999-14004. Each of the aforelisted publications is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention provides a new method with features and advantages not found in prior art methods and devices.